This invention relates to a novel antibiotic and a process for production of the same. More particularly it relates to a novel antibiotic SF-2080A substance and/or SF-2080B substance which are obtained by cultivating an SF-2080 substance-producing strain belonging to the genus Streptomyces in a nutrient medium and recovering the SF-2080 substances so produced from the culture, and a process for producing the antibiotic SF-2080A substance and/or SF-2080B substance.
It has been known that various microbial species, e.g., of the genus Streptomyces, may produce antibiotics, upon cultivation in nutrient media containing assimilable carbon and nitrogen sources. However, a continuing need exists for new and useful antibiotic substances.